Am I wrong?
by mrs.mccormickbitches
Summary: Read to find out suckers
1. Chapter 1

Okay hey guys :) so umm I hope you like this story. If there's any mistakes please let me know so I can FIX IT ASAP. Oh btw I'm deleting my other story because well it sucks. I hope this one is better then that one.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?**  
**Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?**  
**I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing**  
**Just cause everybody doing what they all do**  
**If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow**  
**I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home**

I lay in my room listing to my iPod. I'm I wrong was playing. Tears were rolling down my face. Damn me and getting hurt so easy. 'Why dose this always happen to me? I'm not a bad person. Am I? No! I can't be. I'm always nice to everyone (except Cartman) but it's because he deserves it half of the time. But me. I don't.

**So am I wrong?**  
**For thinking that we could be something for real?**  
**Now am I wrong?**  
**For trying to reach the things that I can't see?**  
**But that's just how I feel,**  
**That's just how I feel**  
**That's just how I feel**  
**Trying to reach the things that I can't see**

Let me go back a little bit. It was another boring day in South Park. Me, Stan, Kenny and Cartman were in math class. 15 minutes till lunch. Everyone was eager to go to lunch. I finished my work before everyone else so I take out my notebook and start drawing stuff. Now me and Stan's name ended up in a heart is beyond me. I rip out the paper so I can throw it away when Cartman grabs it from me. FUCK.

"What do we have here?" Cartman said and looks at the paper. A big smirk on his face. Shit was about to hit the fan. Great. "Aw the Jew has a crush on Stanny"

"Cartman Ill do anything just please don't show Stan!" I beg. I knew Stan all my life and I know for a fact he is as strait as a line because he and Wendy Testaburger have been in a steady relationship since 6th grade. Yup they stopped the on/ off stuff when they broke up in the 5th grade then got back. Since then they haven't broke up.

"Hmm ... Nah. I'm soo showing him!" Cartman shouted causing everyone to look at him. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Eric Cartman is there something your like to share with the class?" Mrs. Smith asked. Cartman smile grow wider.

"Actually, Yeah there is!" Cartman looked over at me then holds the picture up so that the whole class could see the heart with me and Stan's name on it. "It looks like Kyle here has a little crush on Stanley marsh!" I lay my head on the desk to hide my face so No one could see my face. I could feel everyone's Eyes on me including Stan's. Shit, shit, shit. The class roars in laugh. Name calling coming from all directions.

"Fags! "Someone yelled

"I always knew Kyle was a fag!" a girl yelled

"EWW that's gross!" The bell rings. I swing my bag over my shoulder and run out of the class as fast as I could. Tears streaming down my face. FUCK. I go to the nurse and act like I'm sick so I could go home. By the end of the day the whole school will know I'm gay and in love with my super best friend. It's just best for me to go home and face it all tomorrow.

"Kyle! Are you okay? What's wrong?" a Worried Sheila Broflovski come busting throw the door.

"I'm just not felling well ma, ill be fine by tomorrow." Maybe. I thought to my self. It won't hurt missing a day of school. I mean I'm ahead of my class anyways. So it's no biggie.

"well let's get you home and in bed young man.' I grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder. I give the nurse a smile and walk out with my mom. I throw my bag on the floor and head up to my room. I turn on my phone. (I don't know why) but oh well. I see I missed 4 calls and 4 text messages and have 4 new voice mails. I listen to the voice mails first.

"**WTF KYLE. CALL ME BACK ASAP!" ** my super best friend voice sounded

"**KYLE CALLS ME BACK!"-Stan**

"**WE NEED TO TALK KYLE CALL ME! " -Stan**

"**Kyle. Dude, we need to talk call me back!" –Stan **

"**Hey Kyle its Kenny call me back."**

"**Just calling to see how your doing. The nurse told me you went home early. Call me back when you can"**

"**CALL ME BACK!" **

"**It's me again sorry about the last voice mail; I just want to make sure your okay"**

"_Kyle text or call me, we need to talk about what happen in math "I_ ignore the rest of the messages and set my phone back on my desk. I walk downstairs to find mom cooking dinner before dad got home.

"Ma, if anyone come for me can you tell them that I'm not felling well?"

"Sure thing Bubblie "she said and kisses my head. I head back up to my room and replay everything that had happened today. Tears roll down my face. I grab my iPod and shove the ear-butts in my ears. I'm I wrong by Nico & Vinz was playing. I let a few more tears fall down my face before falling asleep.

**Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?  
Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?  
I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing  
Just cause everybody doing what they all do  
If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow  
I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home**

So am I wrong?  
For thinking that we could be something for real?  
Now am I wrong?  
For trying to reach the things that I can't see?  
But that's just how I feel,  
That's just how I feel  
That's just how I feel  
Trying to reach the things that I can't see

Am I tripping for having a vision?  
My prediction: I'ma be on the top of the world  
Walk your walk and don't look back, always do what you decide  
Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel  
Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you, no  
Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel

Am I wrong? (Am I wrong?)  
For thinking that we could be something for real?  
(Oh yeah yeah yeah)  
Now am I wrong?  
For trying to reach the things that I can't see?  
(Oh yeah yeah yeah)  
But that's just how I feel,  
That's just how I feel  
That's just how I feel  
Trying to reach the things that I can't see

If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong  
I don't wanna be right, right  
If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong  
I don't wanna be right  
_**[x2]**_****

Am I wrong?  
For thinking that we could be something for real?  
Now am I wrong?  
For trying to reach the things that I can't see?  
But that's just how I feel,  
That's just how I feel  
That's just how I feel  
Trying to reach the things that I can't see

So am I wrong? (Am I wrong?)  
For thinking that we could be something for real?  
(Oh yeah yeah yeah)  
Now am I wrong? (Am I wrong?)  
For trying to reach the things that I can't see?  
(Oh yeah yeah yeah)  
But that's just how I feel,  
That's just how I feel  
That's just how I feel  
Trying to reach the things that I can't see 


	2. Note ugh sorry guys

**hey guys . i'm sooo sorry i have the wore fucking writers block ever. i can't think of anything to add in the story and it suck becuse i really think people will like this story :) well i never do this but if you got ANY idea's at all Pm me and let me know i'm that stuck **


	3. Chapter 2

It's been A week since i last talk to Stan after what happened at school last week. i haven't even returned any of his calls or text message. I haven't returned anyone phone call/ texts in weeks not even Kenny's calls. i'm afraid that Stan had token Kenny's phone just to call and yell at me. i haven't nobody i'm or out of my room other then mom and Ike. Kenny and Cartman had stopped by a day ago but told mom not to let them in because i was still sick and didn't want them to catch what i had. I just want to be alone is that so hard. my super best friend probably hates me for embarrassing him in font of the whole class and Wendy. I mean after all they are still dating. Wendy gets embarrass for her and Stan. i mean they are planing to get married after high school. Stan wanted me as best man but after what happened i don't think he dose anymore. which is fine with me because i didn't want to go to the wedding anyways. seeing my best friend getting married to some bitch who never treat him right anyways. seeing Stan getting married at that matter breaks my heart. **stop thing like that Kyle he doesn't love you like that. **why me why. I love stan. i love him so much that it hurts. STOP IT KYLE YOUR ONLY MAKING THING WORSE FOR YOUR SELF. i felt like just breaking down in tears.

" Kyle bubbie come on down and eat" mom yell

" coming" i yell back. I hope no one comes during dinner i don't need to have a break down in front of everyone. that's the last thing i need. i go down to the bathroom and wash up before going downstairs

Okay sorry guys i haven't been on for a while sorry i been busy. sorry for the sort chapter but i have to go babysit but don't worry ill do more later on i promise

- Keisha ( aka. )


End file.
